Death is only the beginning
by Moxley's Minion
Summary: A/U Who says a vampire can't find true love. Everyone has a mate, even when you don't think you do. Sometimes just when you give up your true love finds you even in the strangest of circumstances. Rated M just to be safe I am not sure how dirty this may get yet.
1. Chapter 1

_Two hundred years ago….._

_"Hurry up boys, I saw him run over there." The largest of the four men shouted trying to reach the monster before he escaped. Roman would surely face several more nights of sleeplessness if he allowed the creature to escape again. He was far ahead of the rest of them as he turned back looking over his shoulder and seeing the light of their torches off in the distance. The wooded area was thick with trees and the night was dark with not even a moon to cast any light. The forest was quiet but the sound of Roman's heart pounding away in his ears was deafening. All of the sudden a series of screams alerted the man to danger and he once again turned back to see all the lights from the fiery torches had disappeared all but one that is. He stood there with his back to a tree, as still as he could be. His heart raced even faster. Finally one last deafening scream alerted him to trouble once more and his breath hitched in his throat as he watched the flame from the lone torch in the distance extinguish, just as the others did. Roman certainly wasn't a man who felt fear easily. He was twice the size of most men, his broad chest expanded between his large shoulders and not one part of his body wasn't pure muscle. He however was no fool and he knew he was either outnumbered or the blue eyed monster lead him into a trap. Trying to collect his thoughts quickly he threw his torch down quickly and stomped on it till the flame was out and only a few bright embers still glowed on the ground. He moved as quickly as he could deeper into the dark woods. He needed to get as far away as he could in hopes of escaping the monster. He stumbled into the dark moving forward blindly as he held his arms out in front of him feeling for the trees and any other obstacles that may have hindered his escape. Just then the man reached out and felt something that wasn't at all the familiar roughness of bark from a tree against his hand but rather a firm chest that heaved up and down. Before he could even re act the smaller creature has his arms wrapped around him and a piercing pain shot through the large man, he could feel the very life of him being sucked out and he weakened and no longer could struggle.  
"You can take my life from me bloodsucker, for I do not fear death." Roman said quietly as he felt the end draw near. Just then the creature tore himself away from the larger man and spoke in a raspy tone.  
"Fear not for you shall not be mortal by the morn, I have not taken your life I have given you eternal breath."_

Roman stood on the balcony of the old Victorian house the neighborhood was quiet that evening the world seemed still. It was always nights like this that reminded him of what had happened so long ago. He sighed deeply as he searched the sky. This night was too without a moon, the street lights illuminated the streets now though. There was no need for a torch anymore. He had saw so much change in the last two hundred years, what the world had become made him colder than his now loyal friend ever could have. Just then he spun around to be face to face with his creator.  
"Dean I assume you want something?" he asked knowing full well Dean never bugged him when he was out on the balcony unless it was urgent.  
"I could hear your thoughts my friend and so can your queen, she wanted me to talk with you." Dean gave Roman a look that said it all.  
"Angelina knows I love her, I never had a choice. The moment I saw her, my heart became hers." Roman said sternly there was not point to argue Dean even knew it was true. Dean often felt a jealousy he couldn't really begin to explain. Roman was lucky he found his mate right away, Dean on the other hand had walked this earth nearly six hundred years and had yet to find her. He had given up there was no her. He resigned his life or lack thereof to be spent alone. Sure there had been woman, just some little toys he picked up from time to time, nothing special of course he would just play with them then suck them dry before the morning. He never wanted to stop he never liked any of them enough to hold back. Just then Angelina appeared in the door way causing both men to look at her. Her presence was strong and she demanded attention whenever she appeared. She was truly a queen, she was worthy of the attention she received. Her long brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and matched the color of her eyes perfectly.  
"I can hear the thoughts of you both and they are very contradicting." She said as she shook her head. Dean was like a brother to her. They were turned on the same night and went through the transformation together. The two of them never left each other's side throughout the years; as a matter of fact it was Dean who turned Roman for her.

_"Angelina, my heart feels for you, your sadness is mine also." Dean tried to assure her as he wrapped an arm around her slender form.  
"I know you do; I wish you would stay in tonight. I would enjoy the company." She tried to reason with him. "We just feed last night." Dean stood looking down at the woman he considered a best friend and sister to him as he smiled at her.  
"Trust me when I tell you after tonight you will not feel so alone." Angelina looked up at him with her dark eyes full of question.  
"Why can I not read your thoughts tonight you're hiding them from me it is quite unsettling." She pouted.  
"You will see soon enough, you have my word give me an hour and I shall return." He promised. When Dean finally did return Angelia gasped at the sight of him he looked worn and battered. He however looked pleased and amused a beautiful smile graced his face that showed off his dimples.  
"Dean what have you been into?" Angelina asked with great concern "Why do you look as if you have been in a struggle and what is this about a present?"  
"You hear my thoughts just fine now? Do you not?" Dean laughed "you are curious about your present I imagine?" Angelina tapped her foot against the worn floorboards of the house as she rested her hand on her hip.  
"I hear your thoughts just fine when you do not hide them." She scolded. "I must ask if it was my present that left you looking the sight you are however?"  
"It may have helped a bit, but I assure you that it was worth it." Dean smiled as he turned and walked outside again only when he returned he carried the larger man in and walked by Angelina who stood there slack jawed in surprise. He dropped the larger man onto a bed in the corner as Angelina ran over and looked on in surprise.  
"You did this for me?" Angelina asked.  
"Well of course I did, I could hear your thoughts we both enjoyed running this man ragged for different reasons." Dean smirked as he threw a quick wink her way. Angelina was already sitting on the edge of the bed as she attended to the whimpering man. Angelina grew very still all of the sudden and Dean grabbed her hand in his.  
"Don't you dare think that, he is going to be quite fond of you the moment he sets eyes on you, what man wouldn't be?." Angelina looked up and smiled weakly at Dean, not so sure all of the sudden but still anxious to find out. _

Dean sat there balancing himself on the banister of the balcony shaking his head as he looked at Roman and Angelina, Romans arms were wrapped tightly around her and she snuggled into him, they looked very cozy.  
"Will you two romantics please stop with the gushy walks down memory lane; I can hear your thoughts." Dean laughed mostly because he had enough of reliving their love story over and over again. Maybe some of it was jealousy perhaps some of it was the fact he heard it several times throughout the last two hundred years. Angelina went to open her mouth and offer some comforting words but Dean cut her off.  
"I don't want to hear it Ang, I am fine with being alone. I told you I give up." Dean was insistent and he held his hand up as he walked towards the door "I am going for a walk." He said. Angelina and Roman looked at one another and sighed They did feel badly for him but never lost hope that he would one day catch a woman that would make him fall very deeply in love.  
"Hey keep an eye out for Seth ok? I haven't seen him all night." Roman called out to Dean as he walked back into the house.  
"Yeah sure I will." Dean answered.  
Roman wrapped his large muscular arms around Angelina even tighter as she snuggled into him even closer laying soft kisses against his neck. Roman moaned at the sensation she sent through him he may have been one of the undead as the old myths referred to him but this woman never failed to make him feel alive.

_Roman felt a stinging sensation which was nearly crippling course through his veins. The pain was so intense he felt as though death would soon over take him and that he would finally be at ease. He clenched his eyes shut and his fists also as his nails dug into his palms. The fever made him feel as though he was on fire. He whimpered out no longer being able to stand the immense pain that riddled his body. Soft, cool hands delicately caressed his skin and he moved into them reveling in the comfort they seemed to bestow upon his aching body. For the first time in two days he opened his eyes and she was the first person he saw. Suddenly he seemed to have found a renewed strength that would help him through the next painful hours that lay ahead of him. He reached out for her and she moved over to him more closely on the bed cradling him in her arms as she spoke to him softly. But her lips did not move, he still heard her clearly. Maybe he had gone mad but he believed he would be ok because she assured him that he would. The next days were filled with sleep and an unexplained comfort that he had never felt before but would be blessed to remember every day from then on. Angelina had won him over so easily that he didn't even care that Dean had turned him. In fact once Roman was coherent enough to speak one of the first things he said was that Dean could come home and stop hiding in the woods because he could never be angry with a man that had made it possible for him to have an angel of his very own._

Angelina looked up at Roman and smiled sweetly as she stood on her tip toes and placed her lips against his, nibbling at his bottom lip before pulling away. She went to go speak but stopped herself before she could.  
"He will be fine Ang, I promise." Roman reassured her knowing she was worried about Dean.  
"I want to believe you; I know there has to be someone somewhere." She sighed just then both Roman and Angelina looked at each other with great concern as they raced off the balcony and through the house down the street. They may have been fast but not fast enough. They were heard both Seth and Dean the two of them were furious and it was at each other. They ran through back yards and over side streets, until they reached the edge of the forest. Seth stood there slumped against a tree holding his jaw. Angelina ran to him as Roman searched for Dean for a moment before seeing him a few yards away.  
"What the hell is going on?" Angelina demanded.  
"He went nuts and attacked me as I was trying to feed. I didn't do anything." Seth whined. Angelina looked at him Dean really did attack him he had scratches on his body and a bruise was already forming against his skin.  
"Stay here, don't move" she cautioned Seth. As she turned she ran over to Roman and stood next to him as she looked down at Dean slumped over holding a frail young woman in his arms he was breathing heavy and he was panicked, she had never seen him so shaken and she wasn't sure why. Roman leaned down and put a hand on his shoulder, you know what to do Dean just turn her; it's the only way you will lose her for good if you don't. Dean looked up at Roman and over to Angelina he was hesitating far too much. Angelina bent over and locked eyes with him, she knew he was to shaken to act so she returned the favor he did for her two hundred years ago and once she was done the woman lie there limply in Deans arms as he looked up at Angelina confused, almost startled. She grabbed Dean by the chin trying to bring him too.  
"Get her to the damn house now and fast, people are coming." Dean grabbed her in his arms holding her against him and ran faster than ever; in a second he was gone. Roman grabbed Seth's arm and they all were gone several minutes before the police and concerned citizens that had heard a struggle had even showed up. _  
_

**Not so sure this will be accurate to all you Vamp experts but I really just wanted to write this for fun and for a friend who made a request. Our conversation left me with this. I am not so sure how much more this story holds I guess that depends how much interest I get on it. So if you want more than let me know. **_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Forty years ago…_

_"There he is, right fellas?" All four men stopped and peered out the thick glass of the café. The Leader of the pack grabbed his comb pulling it through his hair over and over again mostly as a nervous habit, not so much for vanity. The look in his eyes grew more intense and his features hardened.  
"That's him alright, that's the actor that was sweet talking my gal." The little rat looking boy got them all riled up.  
"Look he is going down the alley near the pool hall; we can cut him off and grab him out behind the movie theater." The largest of the group pounded his fist into his palm as he grunted.  
"Let's get him come on." The little one once again instigated.  
"Let's go get the clown, we can teach him nobody takes your girl and plays backseat bingo, Pauli." The group of four boys rushed out the door of the hang as quick as they could run down the street in ready for a fight. Just as the small one predicted they cut him off behind the theater.  
The jealous greaser stepped forward and clearing his throat.  
"You got some nerve fream." He yelled out at the boy. He looked over at the gang and swallowed hard.  
I never knew you had her jacketed, she never told me anything." He nervously explained, it was the truth the girl had a rep for being fast and it was true.  
"What you trying to give me the big tickle goof?" He laughed "Well we are about to show you what happens when you mess with my doll." Just then Seth found himself circled and all four boys grabbed at him taking turns holding him and punching him. He fought back for awhile but he was out numbered and it wasn't long before he lay on the ground limp and begging for mercy in a hushed tone unable to speak normally as the boys rendered unforgiving kicks to his stomach and ribs. They were merciless determined to make an example of him. Once the boys were satisfied they left Seth there barely able to breath, in the dark alone. _

As Angelina, Roman and Seth ran over the dew soaked grass on the lawn and onto the porch they already knew that Dean would have been back for several moments. He was by far the fastest of any of them and nobody could ever beat him. The three of them stood in the dimly lit living room, Angelina took control as always.  
"Roman you go fined Dean." She demanded as she waved her hand into the air. She reached over and grabbed Seth by the sleeve of his shirt. "You come with me so we can clean you up." Seth couldn't help but laugh catching himself just as Angelina looked back over her shoulder shooting him a evil glare. Seth always found it a bit humorous that she even bothered to bandage him up when he got hurt. He would be fine again by the next day. Angelina led him into the bathroom and sat him down on the edge of the tub looking him over under the scrutiny of the bright unforgiving light.  
"I really am fine" Seth protested as she turned to rummage through the medicine cabinet looking for supplies.  
"You will let me do as I want." She scolded him. What did he know she thought he was just a baby. Seth sprung to his feet.  
"I am not a baby." He crossed his arms "You turned me nearly forty years ago and I was almost a man at sixteen." He shook his head "Do the math I should be an old man with grey hair, maybe even fat and balding." Seth hung his head for a moment as Angelina continued to dig through the cabinet setting a few things on the counter. She allowed him to vent, sometimes he would still get angry. "I'm sorry." He said "I didn't mean too."  
"Its fine" she said turning to him as she pushed him back toward the tub, "just sit down." He looked at her with sad brown eyes that met her own as he slowly sat back on the edge of the tub.

_ It was cold and it had begun to rain, Seth was unable to move. He struggled to hang on, his resolve had almost vanished and death seemed comfortable. He fought to open his eyes as he heard heavy footsteps approach him. He couldn't see very well and all he could make out was a black show approach him. He thought it must be death as he felt strong warm hands on him and he fought to make noise. He whimpered as the figure began to move him gingerly.  
"Save me" The words left his lips as a whisper but the man heard him all too clearly and took it as a desperate plea. He did all that he knew how too, this boy was going to die anyways he thought. Seth thought he was dying as the pain riddled his body, just when he thought he could take no more he cried out as the large man pulled away and stood before throwing him over his shoulder and running from the alley. The look on Dean and Angelina's faces when he came busting through the door was that of pure shock. Roman placed Seth on the couch looking guilty as he paced around the room explaining to them that there was nothing else to do and that he couldn't leave him there. Dean had labeled the act unforgivable and stormed off but Angelina smiled and assured him that he did the best thing possible. She walked over to the couch and leaned in close looking at the poor boy as she smoothed his hair out of his face she spoke softly.  
"It is all going to be ok little one, the next few days are the hardest." _

Roman raced up the stairs throwing open the door to Deans room he knew that is where Dean would take her. Dean sat on the bed pushed up against the wall as he cradled the girl in his arms. Roman stood there cautious to approach him. Dean growled very lowly from deep in his septum, his eyes were full of warning. Roman knew Dean would normally have never acted this way towards him normally but he extremely protective right now seeing as he found her.  
"Dean, I am not the enemy here." Roman reminded him. Dean's eyes stayed focused on Roman he didn't even blink.  
"Get him out." Dean growled aggressively, his eyes intense. _  
_"He didn't mean it." Roman tried to reason with him as he took a small step forward as Deans eyes darkened and he pulled the mystery girl closer to him. "Just think about it Dean, he didn't mean it." Dean pointed a finger at him.  
"That's bullshit, he always fucks things up." He barked out like the annoyed older brother of a spoiled child. He looked away from Roman for a moment just long enough to look down at the girl. "What if I didn't come along when I did?" He said quietly as Roman dared to take another step forward. Dean's eyes shot back up at Roman. "Stay there." He commanded. Roman stood still and held his hands up.  
"Can I just take a look at her? I want to make sure everything is alright." Roman sincerely wanted to help but Dean's instincts were to protect her.  
"She is fine." He stated as he pulled her closely again. Roman could already tell his possessiveness was only going to get worse over the next few hours. He was already bonding, Dean had found his mate.

Roman returned walking down the stair as Seth and Angelina excited the bathroom. Angelina had a look of concern on her face, Roman knew she sensed how serious this was and he just nodded at her affirming her feelings. Seth walked through the living room heading for the stairs Roman reached out stopping him.  
"You can't go up there he will kill you." Roman said to Seth "You need to stay away from him for a few days, don't go upstairs." Seth threw himself on the couch crossing his arms.  
"So I have to suffer so he can sit up there and have a temper tantrum?" He asked "yeah that sounds fair." He continued to complain. Angelina sat down next to Seth and smoothed the hair out of his face.  
"Calm down, it's just for a few days." She tried to assure him. "Did he let you see her?" She asked concerned that things were progressing the way they should.  
"No, he won't let me near her, maybe you should try." Roman said knowing she may have more luck being a woman and she did always have Dean's trust. Plus she was the one who had turned her and Dean would have felt safe to Dean. Angelina tried hard to hear Dean's thoughts but she couldn't he was hiding them. Roman looked over at her and nodded letting her know he also couldn't hear a thing. She stood walking to the stairs Roman grabbed her arm and looked at her tenderly.  
"If you need me then you know I am here. She smiled and nodded as she continued to head to the stairs. She took the stairs slowly one at a time and she headed down the long hallway to Deans Bedroom. Before she approached she spoke just loud enough for him to hear her.  
"Dean, can I come in?" She asked waiting for a reply as she now stood outside of the door.  
"You may open the door don't step inside" He answered, his voice was rough and demanding.  
She opened the door slowly watching it swing open as she caught her first glimpse of him. He had the girl laid out on the bed as he stood at the foot of the bed staring at her. He didn't even look over to acknowledge Angelina.  
"Is everything going okay?" She questioned and he shrugged his shoulders. Angelina could already smell the stench of death. It was very strong inside of the room and she knew this wasn't normal. The girl had just been turned this shouldn't have been happening yet. The girl lay as still as Dean had stood. She wasn't whimpering in pain in fact she just looked as if death had taken her completely over. Angelina was unsure of what to do next.  
"I had to put her down she was hot." Dean said absent mindedly.  
Angelina nodded even though she knew he wasn't looking.  
"I am going to go get some cold water then. "She said as she reached in closing the door and walking away as fast as she could without causing suspicion.

She flew down the stairs to see Seth and Roman holding clothes up over their face and noses.  
"How in the hell does she stink so badly already?" Seth gasped out from underneath the cloth. Roman just looked at her standing there and could see the panic.  
"I think something's wrong." She explained "everything is just happening much too fast." She paced the room as she explained.  
"Did he let you see her?" Roman asked genuinely concerned. She shook her head as she continued to pace.  
"He wouldn't let me any closer than the doorway." She looked up at Roman and stopped pacing the worry was etched into her face. "She has either had death overcome her completely or she is turning very rapidly." Angelina walked over to Roman and threw herself on the couch next to him.  
"For Dean's sake let hope she is the exception, I have heard it can happen, maybe she got lucky." Angelina rested her head in her hands as she breathed deeply and tried to calm her nerves hoping for the best. Just then Dean's voice came bellowing down the upstairs hallway.  
"Angelina, come quick."

**I had to search out some fifty's slang to use in the first part of the story.  
**_**Big tickle:**_ really funny  
_**Fream**__**:**_ someone who doesn't fit in  
_**Jacketed:**_ going steady  
_**The Hang:**_ as in "hang out"  
_**Back seat bingo:**_ necking in a car  
_**Actor:**_ show-off

I think that covered it all. Thanks to all of you who left reviews , I appreciate them.


	3. Chapter 3

Angelina rushed up the stairs and down the hallway stopping herself at the door way looking over at Dean with worry etched on her face. As she tried to process what was going on before her, but she didn't know how to make sense of it. The girl sat there completely still on the bed, eyes wide open but seemed to be unresponsive. Dean knelt before her grabbing her hand.  
"Mia, are you okay my sweet angel?" Dean asked as he reached up to brush the few strands of long golden brown hair out of her face, his concern was very evident to Angelina. Dean turned to face to look at Angelina.  
"I can hear her, her brain is already functioning. I can already read her thoughts." Dean's concern now faded and excitement was now taking over. "Can you hear her Ang?" Angelina tried to listen very carefully, but she couldn't hear anything, it wasn't unusual but not unheard of. She would be Dean's mate after all and since they were bonded he may have been the first to hear her.  
"I can't hear her Dean." Angelina answered softly as she peered into the room at the girl; she already showed no evidence of being bitten. She didn't see any marks on her at all. Not only was her bite gone but so was Seth's, this was truly a rare case. In order to turn you would normally need three days, the first being the worse of them all. The second day being when you felt most ill and the third was a day of a deep slumber. Angelina couldn't have gotten over how this girl seemed to have experienced all three in just a couple of hours now.  
"She's ok Ang , she is going to be just fine." Dean said happily as he stood placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Angelina smiled, seeing Dean this way was wonderful and it was long overdue. "She's perfect isn't she?" Dean asked but it didn't matter how Angelina answered Dean felt that way and that was all that mattered.

_600 years ago…..  
_

_Dean walked the market place in ancient Greece. Today was indeed a good day the sun was shining bright and everyone on the street seemed to be in good spirits. The merchants had their finest linens and goods for sale and he admired it all as he carelessly passed down the street. Dean stopped and purchased some fruit from a young woman and sat on the steps to the Parthenon and ate as he watched the people pass by. Then he spotted a beautiful young girl who made her way down the street her long brown straight hair fell neatly across her shoulders as it cascaded over her breasts. He couldn't help but notice how her hips swayed back and forth with each step she took. His eyes continued to follow her closely until she rounded the corner and was out of sight. There was a man who followed her closely, she didn't acknowledge him but Dean was sure that the two of them must have been connected. The look the man gave Dean as he stared said it all. It was a look that clearly dictated that him gazing at the beauty was un wanted. As the sun began to set Dean decided to head for his home and prepare to call it a day after a quick walk towards the shore. _

Angelina stood in the doorway just watching over the new couple. As she silently hoped that everything would work out and be fine. Dean seemed so confident that it would be that she has to believe it would be. Just then she heard Roman to tell her to stop getting stressed out. She smiled as she heard his voice in her head and she could tell he was close. She looked down the hallway and watched him appear as he slowly walked up the stairs. A smile crept over her face as her eyes drank in the sight of her gorgeous mate. She glanced back in the room as she sensed Dean growing agitated. She held out her hand motioning to Roman to stop.  
"He won't hurt her, you know that." Angelina said softly as she looked back and forth between him and Roman. Dean turned back towards the girl on his bed as he ran a unsteady hand through her hair and whispered softly in her direction.  
"It's all going to be okay." He smiled sweetly at her before he turned back to Angelina. "Go be with your mate, I'm fine and so is Mia." Angelina stared at the girl for a moment before turning her attention to Dean.  
"If you need me just call for me."  
"You should know I will." He assured her she grabbed the door handle and closed the door before walking down the hall to Roman and grabbing his arm leading him down the stairs.  
"We need to talk." She said softly the concern in his voice was evident to him and he already knew what she was going to say.

_As Dean neared the shore line he looked out across the sparkling water and he reveled at the peaceful feeling that overtook him. On days like this he couldn't help but thank the God's that he was alive. He looked up and down the coastline, there was not a single person within sight and he couldn't imagine how half the world wasn't crowding around him to see the magnificent sight that his eyes had before him. He was torn from his thoughts when he heard a woman scream out in distress and once again as he looked around he saw nothing or no one. He heard it once more and he ran to the group of trees off in the distance. Dean could hear the struggle of two people as he came closer to the woods. His heart began to beat hard and fast as he came upon the beautiful girl and her follower. The man had the woman knocked down on the ground and she barely struggled against him. She looked as if death would take her. Dean attempted to throw the man off of her, he could not move him at all though and all he seemed to do was annoy the man. He swatted Dean aside sending him cascading into a tree. The wind was knocked out of Dean and the man advanced on him quickly leaning in close and sinking his teeth into his flesh. _

Angelina and Roman stumbled into the living room catching a suspicious look from Seth, who sat on the couch mindlessly staring at the television. Angelina tightened her grip on Roman's arm and led him in the direction of the kitchen.  
"I would ask what is going on but I know you won't tell me." Seth called out annoyed. "You treat me like a child." Roman shot him a dirty look as Angelina led him across the room. Once inside the kitchen Angelina stood there as Roman took a seat at the table folding his arms across his chest as he watched her pace the room.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"We need to send Seth away for awhile." She spoke quietly as she came to rest near Roman grabbing a chair and pulling it up close to him. As she sat down she rested her hand on his knee.  
"Dean will get over it Ang, we just need to keep them separated for now." He tried to assure her as he uncrossed his arms, placing one of his hands over hers. She shook her head, looking up at him with eyes that were beginning to fill with tears.  
"No, you don't understand." She shook her head again as she tangled her fingers into her hair clutching at a fistful before speaking again. "We have to Ro."  
"What is going on Ang? You heard her too, didn't you?" Roman asked the expression on his face making Angelina even sadder.  
"I did, but I had hoped I was wrong."  
"So you lied to him and told him you could not hear her?" Roman asked even though he knew that was why she had done it. Angelina shook her head yes and Roman sat there and thought for a few moments. "Let's go talk to Seth and see if he's up for a vacation in Canada." Roman said as he pulled Angelina into his arms and held her close. 

_It was dark as Dean opened his eyes focusing on the flames of the fire, which burned brightly in the distance. He wasn't sure where he was or what had happened until he spotted his assailant sitting a few feet from the fire. He tried to remain as still as possible as he attempted to come up with a strategy for his escape. Just then Dean felt something run across his back and he turned slightly. He blinked his eyes trying to focus; it was her it was the girl. She appeared as if she were asleep as he turned back to the fire, he met the frightening gaze of the man who had brought him here.  
"Who are you?" Dean asked his voice was shaken. The man had an evil grin that spread over his face.  
"I am your master boy, which is who I am." He reached out wrapping his hand around Dean's neck raising him into the air and holding him up in the air. "You will listen to me, do as you are told and you will reap the full rewards of your new found life." After he was done speaking he released Dean allowing him to fall hard on the ground. Dean shuddered as he heard the girl cry aloud as he attempted to pick himself up of the ground. _

Roman pulled away from Angelina pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. Looking down at her he spoke. "I will call our friends in Canada and I will talk to Seth." She nodded at him. "You go get Dean away from her for a few moments and you talk to her." Angelina nodded again as she went to stand. "You go talk some sense into her ok, I know you can." Angelina just looked at Roman with worried eyes.  
"I will try my best." She sighed as she walked out of the room. Seth looked at her as she walked by him but he didn't say a word. She made her way up the stairs as she hoped that she would be able to convince Dean to allow her a moment of privacy with the girl. She stood in front of the door and reached out to knock on it gently but before she made contact with it the door swung open and Dean stood before her.  
"Why do you want to be alone with her Ang?" He asked before she could even speak.  
"I suppose you can say I want to have a girl talk." Angelina smiled sweetly at Dean who shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't think you're telling me everything." Dean said curiously.  
"Dean, all I need is two minutes." Angelina reached forward and put her hand on Dean's shoulder. "You can trust me." She assured him. Dean knew she wouldn't do anything to her but he was still very protective and he didn't want to leave the room. He also knew he shouldn't not grant her the simple request he looked back at the girl on his bed and then at Angelina again.  
"Fine, I will be just down the hallway." Dean pointed and slowly made his way out of the room looking back as Angelina shut the door gently. She walked through the room fast coming to rest before the girl as she raised her arm pulling it back before she brought it forward connecting hard against the face of the woman. The stinging slap making the eyes of the girl blink open and closed as she shook her head.  
"You will not ask for Seth anymore." Angelina snarled out at the girl. "If you do not want problems you will connect with Dean." Angelina grabbed the girl by the chin forcing her to look at her. "Seth would have left you for dead; you were a meal to him." She glared at the girl. "Dean saved you; your loyalty will remain with him." The girl looked at Angelina frightened. "Do you understand me?" The girl shook her head.  
"I suppose I could learn to do what you ask." The girl showed little intimidation and now glared up at Angelina. Just then there was a knock at the door and both women looked at one another as Dean called out.  
"Here is your chance, don't disappoint me and do as you're told." She shot the girl a nasty look "If you don't do as I ask, I can promise I will finish what Seth did not." She turned and made her way for the door.

**Yeah so I had to have some kind of drama come in to play. Let's see if Mia can play nice and do as she is told. Thanks for all the reviews I am glad so many people have an interest in this story. I will try to not leave you waiting for another update for too long. **


	4. Chapter 4

_The next several months were brutal to say the least. Angelina and Dean had grown rather close to one another seeing as they spent most of their time together. Their master only allowed for them to leave in order to hunt out food every other night and only with him. Angelina and Dean both strongly disliked the man but respected him out of fear. Days turned into nights that turned into days and a few months later the man grew agitated and more intolerable. Angelina and Dean had noticed this and began to make them more on edge also. Anastasios was a strange fellow, he never said much of anything to either of them. When he did address either of them, he always made it more than clear that he didn't perceive them as an equal. Both Angelina and Dean had grown rather close since they had felt they only had each other and plans of making an escape had began to come up in their daily discussions. Neither one was aware of how or where they would run to once they did make an escape. They both decided that an escape would need to come soon._

As Angelina made her way to the bedroom door she looked back over to the girl who was now wide awake and standing in front of the bed. She certainly did look to be innocent but Angelina knew better.  
"Keep in mind what I said, don't you dare hurt Dean." Angelina warned her once more before opening the door once she did she nearly had gotten knocked over as Dean pushed her aside running over to the girl and grabbing her into an embrace and spinning her around she wrapped her arms around him and smiled sweetly although Angelina wasn't fooled she saw something sinister in her eyes. Angelina shot the girl one last look warning her to behave before she stepped out of the room and closed the door. As she began to walk down the hallway to the stairs she could hear Seth's voice whine out to Roman as he protested going on his short vacation. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes a moment before continuing her way down the stairs. 

_Anastasios threw Dean against the large rock with great ease. Dean had the wind knocked out of him but it wasn't at all very painful. The pain mere mortals feel is much worse. Once you were immortal Pain was more mental than it was physical. As the dark man stalked up to him he grabbed him by the shirt collar leaning in closely.  
"You will not defy me. I am your master as I am hers." He pounded his fist into the boulder cracking it in several places and then continued to speak. "There is no escape, do you understand?" Dean shook his head nervously "When I am finished with you both you may be so lucky that I let you go. However keep this show of disrespect up and I may kill you." Anastasios laughed "or perhaps I will kill her and make you watch." Dean cringed at the very idea of watching Angelina suffer and his master had known it. "Ah, yes just as I suspected you wouldn't want that now would you?" Dean just shook his head as the man let him go and stomped off. Angelina rose from the corner and ran to Dean, throwing her arms around him.  
"Are you alright?" She asked. Dean embraced her tightly, his breath was shaky.  
"I'm fine."  
"No more trying to escape, Dean he could have killed you." Angelina cried.  
"Fine we will stay for now, but there is no way I will give my eternity to that man." Dean's voice was rough and Angelina could tell he was serious. _

As Angelina reached the bottom step she had already heard enough. Seth for the most part was obedient but he still had a rebellious streak in him that would never go away. Angelina and Roman accepted this; Dean on the other hand was easily annoyed with it. Angelina walked into the living room to see Roman sitting on the couch holding his head in his hands. Seth was standing in front of him Flailing his arms.  
"It isn't fair that I am expected to leave." Seth cried "She should leave I was here first." He stomped his foot putting emphasis on it. Roman rubbed his temples then sighed deeply, Angelina could see his resolve with Seth was weak.  
"We talked about this Seth; you need to go just for awhile." Roman looked up at the younger man attempting to reason with him. "It is in your best interest as well as all of ours." Seth clenched his fists and as he took in a sharp breath.  
"Fuck that whore upstairs can I control the fact that she wants me? Is that my fault?" Seth screamed as Angelina's mouth fell open and Roman's head shot up in surprise. "Maybe my best interest is to leave this family and go out on my own." Just then Angelina felt she had all she could take.  
"Sit your ass on the couch now, Seth." She screamed out, Seth turned and looked at her he could practically feel the daggers she stared into him. "I have heard enough" she continued. "How dare you threaten us." She stood there with her hand planted firmly on her hip. Seth knew better than to continue to argue now.  
"I'm sorry" Seth said quietly as he stared at the floor. Angelina turned her attention to Roman.  
"And how dare you tell Seth about that girl lusting after him." Roman sprung up off the couch and grabbed Angelina by the shoulders holding her still.  
"Look at me." His command was simple but his voice was sharp. Angelina tilted her head up looking at him with reluctance. Her mate hardly ever made a demand of her so she knew he meant business.  
"You think I told him?" He questioned her. "Do you think I am that unaware of what we are dealing with?" He looked into her eyes "Do you think I could be so insensitive to Dean?" Roman released her and walked out of the room but not before punching a monstrous hole in the wall first. He looked back over his shoulder for a moment after doing so only for enough time to see Angelina mouth out the words "I'm sorry"

_As the years went on Angelina and Dean learned to accept that Anastasios was in control, or they at least learned to let him think he was. The three had moved up the shores of Greece to that which is now known as Bulgaria near Turkey. Several hours a day were spent traveling the group would only stop at night to find shelter and only for a few hours. Sometimes they would stop and Anastasios would train Dean on how to conduct himself in a fight. They didn't encounter many people along the way and most of whom they did Anastasios would either turn or he would greedily feed on them alone. Angelina and Dean were only allowed enough to keep their strength enough to be able to function. When they would encounter any number of persons Angelina and Dean were made to help him turn them all. He would then leave them alone and behind. One day Anastasios was kind enough to confide in them that they were headed for Romania and that once they stepped foot on the soil of his homeland that he would then let them in on the plan that he and his brethren were going to execute._

Angelina had wanted to run to Roman and throw her arms around him and beg for his forgiveness but she was unable to move once she heard Dean's voice. She knew she was with him and she also knew this could get very ugly very fast. Angelina spun around looking at Dean briefly before her attention focused on Mia who was standing behind Dean but slightly to the side. The impossible girl stood there as Dean clutched her hand. While Dean looked at Seth as if he wanted to wrap his hand around his throat, Mia stood there batting her long eyelashes at him probably wishing she could also get her hands on him too. Angelina rolled her eyes and Seth crossed his arms across his chest as he and Dean stared each other down.  
"Why are you all down here yelling?" Dean asked "is Seth causing more problems now?" Seth eyes instantly grew colder and he shot Dean a dirty look.  
"I don't have problems as big as yours." Seth breathed out as he hopped up off the couch and followed in the same direction that Roman took off in. Angelina and Mia locked eyes once more, as Angelina shot her another dirty look but Dean caught it this time and went to reach out for her. Angelina moved in close to him wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him as Mia just glared at her, Angelina returned the glare as she pulled Dean in closer to her. Angelina could have sworn she saw a look of jealousy cross over Mia.  
"I have to go find Roman and Seth" she explained as she pulled away. "We will talk later."

**Sorry about the semi boring update it needed to be done just needed to build a little story. As always thank you to those who have reviewed and followed the story I hope you are all still enjoying it.**


End file.
